1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device for increasing energy at acupuncture points; in particular, to a non-invasive photodynamic therapy equipment which emits light having nanometer wavelengths.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the medical field has turned to using photodynamic therapy. Energy from light is used to treat skin disease, remove black spots on skin, induce hair growth, etc. In photodynamic therapy, photosensitizers are applied on a region to be healed and then excited by light or laser. The photosensitizer excited by light undergoes photochemical reaction, producing a healing or stimulating effect.
Photodynamic therapy equipment on the current market uses mainly two types of techniques, including laser light and pulsed light. Laser is limited by wavelength and other characteristics, so it can only treat skin conditions at deep layers. Laser has high energy which leads to short treatment time, and can carry a definite amount of risk and needs to be operated by skilled technicians. Pulsed light is used to stimulate the regeneration of skin collagen. During treatment, the patient does not need to avoid sunlight. Pulsed light does not affect daily life, but it can only treat skin conditions at shallow layers, and is relatively ineffective at treating skin conditions at deep layers. Equipment for the two kinds of techniques are costly, such that the cost for photodynamic therapy is currently expensive, and using lasers of different wavelengths for different treatments increases the complexity of the equipment.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.